Kari Doku
) | birthday = Unknown | age = | gender = Male | height = 178 cm | weight = 68 kg | blood type = Unknown | affiliation = Four Predators of Reiryoku | occupation = Veleno Predatore | previous occupation = Quincy General | team = Saibankan Luz del Alba Henkō No Kōdo | previous team = Unknown | partner = Yūsei | base of operations = Code Castle | relatives = Unknown | education = | signature skill = | storyline = | roleplay = Bleach: EN | japanese voice = Kousaka Atsushi | english voice = | spanish voice = }} Appearance Personality History As a living being, Kari was considered an aristocrat. He attended countless parties and met thousands of people. One of the people he met was Psi Dragora, and she entroduced him to her husband Duncan Keys. At first Kari was spectacle of what Duncan was doing, and decided to avoid him. However, as him and Psi Dragora began getting closer (to a brother and sister level), he decided to support the cause his friend believed so much in. While becoming a secret member within Duncan Keys's group, Kari met a man by the name of Mōka Raiotto. The man seemed to have the same ideals as him, and understood his way of thinking, much more then Duncan Keys. He soon became a member of Quattro Spirituale Potenza Predatore, a group of people that shared his similar beliefs. He became the rival of Duncan Keys and Psi Dragora, but all in the name of his ideals. When Mōka Raiotto began to become the center of attention amongst the , Kari began to step up his game. He made a lot of discoveries and calculations in the name of Quattro Predatore, but soon began to doubt his ideals. Seeing the new generation of aristocrats being influenced by military prowess, Kari began to convince Mōka Raiotto that his division be turned into a force to spread their ideals and influence. Mōka Raiotto disagreed, and a fight broke out. Even though Kari was the cause of this, he believed he had betrayed Raiotto, and stuck to his side to the very end. The four remaining members because the strongest people within the , right under the captains. Kari soon realized the reason behind his betrayal, and betrayed Raiotto once again. However, Raiotto managed to forgive him, and finally reserved a spot for him within the four strongest. Raiotto was forced to resign from his position as Captain, but decided to join another cause. Kari was placed up for 2nd-In-Command of Quattro, and took the position. When the time came for a fight for control over a castle that belonged to a powerful aristocrat named Oni Haiyama, Kari lost his life. Wondering the as a soul, he came in contact with a number of that managed to teach him their skills. He was forced into exile moments after betraying the leader after finding out he had a plan to kill Raiotto. He was imprisoned in an area similar to and was encased in the chains of a (but he was not made into one). He spent a great amount of time within that prison, until one of the Guards slipped up. He managed to use an ability similar to Santo Bozzolo, and created a concious body with the technique of Göttliche Allwissenheit and transferred his senses into it. He then escaped in that body, but left his original one within the prison. He returned to Quattro Predatore as a soul, and decided to help with their cause. The influence the had on him, carried onto Quattro, and helped increase their influence and power. He again took up the position of 2nd-In-Command. Equipment Quincy Cross: As a previous Quincy General, Kari has an access to a dangerous amount of Quincy Crosses. However, instead of taking them as he pleased, he simply confiscated his from the dead bodies of his fallen comrades and enemies. It is similar to what Mōka Raiotto did, but Kari took any Quincy Cross to ever catch his eye. He became so obsessed with the hobby, that he forced his apprentice's mother to craft him a uniform with the Crosses embedded on them. The design was two columns of fourteen badges, but only half of them were Quincy Crosses. He uses them to increase his already dominant control over , adding to the speed in which he gathers and crafts the within the area. : The that Kari possesses, is a special creation that he himself came up with. Instead of keeping his in a silver tube, like most Quincy, he keeps his in a clear card. The card is trimmed with silver, and the insignia in the middle is also trimmed with silver. The cards way relatively less then the average but hold around the same amount. They are even capable of working in the exact same fashion, but have been manufactured for long range use (as in throwing). : Like other , Kari possesses a Seele Schneider. It is made with the same exact material as a . It has a little hook on the end, and can be wielded as both a sword or an arrow. They are considered to be the only original Quincy weapon to have a blade ( s do not count, as they are usually crafted as Bows). It is also capable of , and is clumped into a solid form. Kari has taken it upon himself to demonstrate the creation of Heiliges Feuer with the condensed blade. : The glove that was originally used to activate is also within Kari's possession. Much like other , he wears it to help train and augment his . However, he also uses it in a similar fashion to the and manifests his . It's appearance is also changed to match his uniform, being completely white, but with a dark blue and black cross imprinted on the back. : The other seven badges that make up his uniform, are special Medallions that are used to capture the Bankai of . It does this by converting the released from activating a into a black source of energy with purple trim, and absorbs it into it's epicenter. This allows the user of the Medallion to take control of the and utilize it, along with it's powers. It also completely removes the from the user it was stolen from, making them unable to use it. Though, it is unknown if they are ever able to get the back. Special Spirit Monocle: A monocle that runs off the of the user. It is able to see into the body of people, and determine their full power by analyzing the bits of or within view. It also comes with the unique ability of analyzing techniques, by scanning the they are made up of, allowing the user to create a technique similar. It was originally created for this purpose, but when looking directly at the body of a spiritual being, their power is usually gauged on the bottom right corner of the monocle. It also seems to be unaffected by weather (it can see clearly through fog) and other abilities that could fool the mind. Powers & Abilities :When Kari was a human, he possessed a unique and unreal amount of . He usually boasted it through large explosions created from the shear release of his willpower. However, after his death, his power seemingly decreased. This was partially because he had instantly been imprisoned, and after escaping it took awhile for his power to grow back up. It has gotten to the point where he can give captain-level a serious headache. It is also similar to in the fact that it covers a wide vicinity. : Kari's ability to dominate the particles within the area doesn't come from the Quincy Crosses in his possession. The ability instead comes from his coming in contact with the substance, and forcefully separating it from what it is connected to. It is similar to how normal enslave , but could be considered a more aggressive manner. It also happens to increase the abilities he can perform with his , making them more officiant. *' ' (乱装天傀, Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit): When his body is paralyzed, broken, or in a state that limit's his movements, Kari is able to control his body like a puppet. Using his manipulation of and the unique dominance he possesses, he is able to control the strings of spirit energy around his body. This allows for him to fight effectively when immobilized, and can be used to remove the physical fatigue of his body, but he rarely uses it. It also works in unison of his Divine Control, allowing him to force his captives body into moving any way he wishes (when they have the power to oppose his movements). *' ' (飛廉脚, Flying Screen Step/God Step): Gathering and controlling the spirit particles in the air, Kari has been shown to use them in aiding his movement. This skill is on par with the captain's , and goes by the name of Hirenkyaku. However, unlike other that utilize it, his are not just executed in short bursts. He can propel himself up to 7 meters ( 21 feet ) in a single usage of the skill. However, it consumes more of the spirit particles in the air, and shouldn't be used in an area where the abundance is low. *'Illusions': With the help of the he is able to enslave, Kari has shown the ability to create illusions. These illusions are simply loose spirit particles that have the ability of phasing through objects, and condensing for attacks. They take any shape or size, similar to a . They are also capable of the basic technique . Not to mention they can be manifested at any time, even when he activates Hirenkyaku, to make it seem as if he had taken damage. Their mass is similar to an actual beings, which makes it more realistic when they are cut down. *' ': Like other , Kari has the ability to gather and enslave , forcing it to take the shape of a weapon. The two weapons he chooses are a scepter and a scythe. The scythe has the more aggressive appearance, while the scepter looks like it belongs to an aristocrat. Both of their durability is similar, if not greater, then tungsten, and can pierce flesh rather easily. Being that they are made of spirit particles, they way virtually nothing, and can be swung at any speed. **' ' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrows", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"):The arrows that Kari can produce can be described as the of his arsenal of skills. He is able to produce a great amount of them, and change their shape in order to aid in the current situation. He usually prefers to fire them in the shape of cards, just because of the appearance, but has been shown to fire something as huge as a javelin at an opponent. The impact itself is also similar to a , but is not as near as powerful. *'Heilige Tor' (神聖な門, German lit. for "Holy Gate"): At the expense of a majority of the gathered from a certain area, Kari has obtained to use an alternate version of Göttliche Allwissenheit and Santo Bozzolo. He manifests a portal that connects to any mass of within any given area he chooses. It is somewhat similar to the that s use, but instantly transports a person from place to place. The connection between portals is similar to the connection the user creates with their Göttliche Allwissenheit when using Santo Bozzolo. Kari is the only known user of this style of technique, mostly because he risks his own body (being as he is a soul) and travels between portals. *'Göttliche Steuerung' (神の制御, German lit. for "Divine Control"): Similar to how Kari is able to create portals using a combination of Santo Bozzolo and Göttliche Allwissenheit, he has shown the ability to use a technique similar to Santo Bozzolo and Sklaverei. It allows the user (Kari) to enslave using his superior dominance over it. He then uses a partial method similar to Santo Bozzolo to transfer some of his senses to the particles gathered. Coming in contact with an object (another soul, or a living human being), Kari has the opertunity to over power that soul with his and . The particles attach to the object, and release his into them, creating a sort of puppet-like ability. The target still has their conscious, will power, and abilities, but are in a constant war within Kari for control. The two consciousnesses are usually transported to an area similar to an inner world, and the fight (which can last however long in there) last only a few seconds in actual time. Unnamed Scythe & Unnamed Scepter: As an aristocrat with an unreal amount of spiritual power, Kari carried around two similar items. The first was a scepter in which he attended parties with, and the second was a Scythe, which seemed to have the handle of the scepter. The scepter is black, gold, and has a silver tip. It is roughly around 14 inches long, and can be swung relatively easy. The scythe, which has the exact same handle as the Scepter, is around 17 inches. It has a blade made out of , but takes the solid appearance of tungsten. It has various protrusions and curves, making it look similar to a scimitar's blade. However, after his death, his weapons have become both blue and black (instead of black and gold). . Not to mention they can be manifested at any time, even when he activates Hirenkyaku, to make it seem as if he had taken damage. Their mass is similar to an actual beings, which makes it more realistic when they are cut down. *' ': Like other , Kari has the ability to gather and enslave , forcing it to take the shape of a weapon. The two weapons he chooses are a scepter and a scythe. The scythe has the more aggressive appearance, while the scepter looks like it belongs to an aristocrat. Both of their durability is similar, if not greater, then tungsten, and can pierce flesh rather easily. Being that they are made of spirit particles, they way virtually nothing, and can be swung at any speed.